Daughter in Law to the Shinigami
by Auger1
Summary: What if Kushina wasn't just a kick ass Ninja, what if she was the death god, and what if she was pissed at how things went, Confused timetraveling Hinata/ ?, clueless Naruto, Naruto/Harem.
1. Meeting Dead Future Perspective Inlaws

Disclaimer: I do not own Narrator, or any of it's characters, although if I get a dog and name it Akamaru who could blame me. Just to play it safe I don't own SANDMAN either, although one of the characters was inspired by mister Gaimen's Robust worlds inhabitants.

AN: I was going to make this a crossover with SANDMAN, but decided it was simpler not to, on with the story.

My Japanese Sucks, My Style is Rough, And I am unforgivable in many ways as an author, that having been said, I am seeking Beta/s, and any tips, tricks, or pointers are more welcome than a slap to the head by a two by four. Arigato. ;P

Chapter One: Um, I-I Love Your Son Very Much, and I Think I Can Make Him Very H-happy.

Hyuuga Hinata was surprised that she wasn't dead it had been a close thing she was sure, and what was Naruto going to think, she didn't even make it to the end of the fight. No she was going to be strong, she had to be, she was almost the only friend the 'Acting Hokage' had left and if she couldn't even stand up to the jackals that made up the rest of the remaining council on a stupid title, the two remaining members of what had been called 'The Rookies,' were closer than Hinata had ever dared to hope, and she would trade every bit of their closeness for the return of everyone who should have been sharing their friendship still, but laying around woolgathering wasn't going to get her anywhere, she had to get up and maybe find out who had been left to drag her away from what probably should have been the final battle for the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

She opened her eyes and was very surprised to be faced with a world that was completely still, unnaturally still. She looked down at her front, and was whole, her jacket was wrecked, and the shirt beneath by a seared where the Chidori had pierced her, ripping upwards to leave her only the tattered remains of her tops, over what should have been two halves of a torso, but beneath that she was untouched entirely, she wasn't even sore. Not to say that she felt good, no looking around she could feel nothing but despair, she heard nothing, and felt no heat or cold, smelled nothing, but oh what she saw.

She was standing in the village square at the foot of the Hokage Tower, looking a perverse diorama of the last of Konohagakure's forces with the remainder of the coalition, she could see the frozen forms of most of her comrades dead or dying, and those that weren't being forced back both by the forces of Amegakure, and it's allies, falling to her knees she could only try to feel some relief that they had already implemented Naruto's new initiative for civilian evacuation, and that at least they would be safe, for now. With that thought she quickly made her way over to Naruto, and raised onto her toes to kiss his frozen form directly upon the lips, feeling the tears run down her face, "I'm sorry I wasn't enough, strong enough, brave enough, never enough," she laughed hysterically through her tears, "I guess father was right first," she cried falling to her knees, she noticed the hand of Uchiha Sasuke, charged with the same attack he'd used on Hinata, covered in her blood, and heading directly towards Naruto, even as he was frozen in place. She grasped his opposite shoulder, and attempted to change his trajectory, she pulled her own weapons, but they couldn't hurt him, her gentle fist wouldn't hurt him, and her kunai left him unmarked, she didn't know whether to laugh or to cry, the only one in sight who could move at all, and she couldn't make a single difference. She settled on crying.

***

"Eh-hem," a throat was delicately cleared behind, the pathetically crying figure of Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata turned towards the crystal voice to see perhaps the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, not much over twenty the fiery redheaded woman held herself with a confidence that Hinata could only imagine, and wore red and black shin obi armor, she bore on her forehead a Hitiate bearing a symbol faintly reminiscent, of the red swirl found on all of Naruto's clothing, and worn by various Jounin through out the village.

"Oh, E-excuse me Miss?"

"Uzumaki, Uzumaki Kushina dear," the woman said kindly, not mentioning the strangeness of the situation, or indeed anything else while Hinata tried to compose herself.

"Kami," Hinata gasped in realization.

"Yes?" the woman claiming to be Uzumaki Kushina asked with a hint of amusement.

"You're moving," she gestured to the woman, "You're moving too, you're not stuck like everyone else."

"That is true, if there is one thing that can be said about Uzumaki Kushina, it is that she is seldom faced with the prospect of being stuck," she smirked.

"Uzumaki, Uzumaki, are you related to Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked excitedly, "Can you help me save him?" she continued walking over to the remaining Uchiha's arm, and once again beginning to struggle against the unnamable force which held him immobile.

"I thought you'd never ask," Uzumaki Kushina smiled languidly raising her right hand into position level with her ear, almost right in front of her perfectly formed face and snapped her fingers, the Universe threw up.

***

Hinata Hyuuga once again found herself waking up under odd circumstances, where as before she had been trapped in the frozen tableau of a battle field she was deceased on, now she was sitting at a beautifully appointed tea service, on a plush cushion, a cup of well made tea was steaming before her, as though the person knew the moment she would rouse herself, and across from her was the woman she had met before, in traditional garb more suited to a princess than a shin obi, her armor gone, she wore perfectly done makeup over her delicate face, accenting her beauty perfectly, and looking down Hinata found she was appointed similarly. "So, what is your interest in my son?" the amused Kushina asked pleasantly, causing Hinata to begin a blush at the very tip of her nose, and turn a horribly deep maroon, which was translated nicely by her traditional makeup into a delicate, and rather attractive light pink, "Oh, I hit pay dirt, I knew I made the right choice, I mean logic says Tsunade, she loves him madly, and is in a perfect position to help, I mean a Sannin, Hokage, Hello, or Shizune, or Anko, maybe Kurenai, but she has Asuma, had maybe, well we'll see what happens, or Sakura, there was a huge base for Sakura, Ino, TenTen, even Temari, or Haku, did you know that there is even a huge push towards Shion, or Princess Kayuki, or even Inuzuka Hana, but seeing you jump in front of that Chidori sealed it for me, no matter what happens I know you'll do your best to help my son, I'm sure you'll be able to develop past any problems you might have, and after a brief sit down we'll send you on your way, and abrakablooie better world, though I feel bad about the instant trip to grownups Ville, I think you can handle it, and it should be easy enough all told," she finished breathlessly.

"I don't understand," Hinata said slowly, the amount of unnamed information hanging in the air after the woman's few brief sentences striking her quite suddenly.

"You're right, synopsis first, then I'll give you details, you're such an organized little first wife," Hinata blushed prettily again, "Hello, my name is Uzumaki Kushina, I'm Uzumaki Naruto's 'deceased,' mother, and was known as the Red Death, and I am also among less personal circles referred to mainly as 'The Shinigami."

Hinata fainted again.


	2. Uzumaki Kushina has a Weird Snse o Hmr

Disclaimer: Owning Naruto is something I'm not good at, ask anyone who is.

Sorry Chilord, I waited as long as I could to post, same apology will be in your reviews. But on the bright side, makin no money, makin lots o trouble though.

Chapter Two: Meeting Death Easy, Meeting Dead Future Former Perspective In-laws, Surprisingly Difficult.

"Of course if you don't feel up to being little Narukun's first wife…" the mother of Hinata's CRUSH-LOVE/Death God trailed off.

"No-no, of course I feel u-up to iit, I'm just h-having a-a little trouble taking in e-everything," Hinata said quickly, not wanting to lose the sudden opportunity. Her host burst into a storm of pleasant giggles.

"I think this is the first time someone has known, and fully understood who and what I was, and was nervous to meet me for a completely different reason," she smiled, and reached her hand out to cup Hinata's cheek gently, "I think you may be one of the bravest people I've ever met," Hinata began to turn a now familiar color, "In most ways." She shook her head chuckling sadly.

***

The rest of the meeting between head of the Hyuuga clan, and the death-goddess actually went quite smoothly, with some slight work on Kushina's part Hinata quickly came to know Naruto's mother as a caring and wonderful person, and Kushina only came to like more the woman she hoped would be able to help her son reach his full potential, rather than a messy end by Chidori. Kushina was finally able to be at least partially sated by some of the stories Hinata could tell her about the everyday life of her son, and the heiress after much enlightenment regarding her options, and possibilities knew she had to take to take what almost no one ever received.

A Second Chance.

"Okay, are you ready," Hinata was almost shaking, in excitement, and fear, "Deep Breath," the girl breathed, "Again," she breathed again, somewhat calmer, "Good," she said hugging the girl, "You can handle this, do you remember the things we talked about?" Hinata nodded, "Good, say hi to your mom, kay? She was a darling woman." She winked and Hyuuga Hinata knew no more.

***

Again Hinata woke up not knowing the precise circumstances of her foray into unconsciousness, until a small hand was thrust into her face, to help her up, "Sawry," the Kawaii voice of Uzumaki Naruto said, before the boy in question hoisted her to her feet looking behind himself, he started running again at seeing the ground his pursuers had gained after their collision.

"Come back here, you demon," a somewhat heavy chunnin, huffed, "I'll teach you to steal from honest people," getting frustrated, he finally threw a Kunai, catching the blond in the back of his right leg, "Hah, not so fast now, are you demon?" he advanced past the heiress, as she was about to interpose herself, she was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder, and a loud noise.

"CRACK," a long black whip snaked around the Chunnins ankle, before looping itself over a nearby lamp post in an amazing show of the wielders skill, with a quick pull the chakra enhanced whip was holding up a thoroughly scared asshole, who was trussed up in a reverse hogtie, his limbs secured behind him as an exceptionally furious Hyuuga Matriarch looked into his face, level with her own.

"Wow," Naruto stared up at his former pursuer in awe, "Cool."

"Why are you chasing this child?" she narrowed her eyes at the suddenly less confrontational shin obi.

"He stole, he stole from one of the fruit vendors in the square, near the park, go ask them, I'm just retrieving the," he winced at her expression, before finishing rather lamely, "Boy." She raised an eyebrow at the child in question who, hunched over his injured leg looked even more forlorn and pathetic than one would expect a virtual street rat.

"I didn't thteal it," he said sullenly, not expecting to be believed, but unwilling to incriminate himself falsely, clutching his pocket.

"Steal what?" Hyuuga Satomi held out her hand to the child, receiving a single rather shriveled apple, with a large bite taken out of it.

"And why didn't you pay for this apple?" she asked, sure of the answer already, and looking forward to the embarrassment of the current source of her ire.

"I paid 1000* ryo, it was all I had, don't know why they're so Spensive, dumb appleth, don' know why I can't jutht have more ramen anyway" he said sullenly before drawing back from the suddenly furious woman.

She handed the apple back to the boy, and told her daughter to take stay close as she picked up the injured Naruto, and let the Chunnin fall, before beginning on her way to drag him to the Hokage tower, by way of the market square. It was a long, humiliating trip for the erstwhile bully, and almost as long for the fruit vendor, who rather reluctantly joined the procession, trusting his fellow employee as she didn't give him a chance to close his stand, before dragging everyone before a deceptively calm Village Leader.

"Hokage-Sama, I would like to report this chunnin for attacking a citizen, and this Akamichi employee for not following the proper procedure for dealing with a sale to a ward of the village, as so generously set up by the leadership of the Akamichi clan."

He wasn't fooled in the least by the language, the fruit vendor had gouged, and ultimately stolen from the child, before setting the unfortunately vengeful chunnin on Naruto. "Naruto, why aren't you in the orphanage, I was very worried, when I checked this morning, and they said you had run off," the professors voice sounded only idly curious to those present excepting the newly adult Hinata and her mother, both noticed the edge behind the question, though who the edge would cut was obviously not present.

"They kicked me out again last night, Jiji," the boy sniffled a little, "I tried to go back."

A dark look settled over the old leader, as he considered the actions of the caretakers of the orphanage Naruto was housed in before he put on a more cheerful façade to speak to his young charge, "I suppose now might be the time for you to start living on your own indeed," he said to the young child, "How about I set you up in your own place, we'll say in the dormitory building at-"

It was at that point that Hinata made a rather odd connection, seeing her slightly pregnant mother, dressed quite scandalously in what almost looked like heavy leather full body armor, if it weren't so tight, she really wasn't suited to her mother's unique brand of combat, and conversely, Naruto for the son of the death goddess had shown an appalling propensity towards leaving enemies alive, and able to strike back.

"KASAN!" Hinata shouted, excitedly, "Teach him." Her mother kneeled next to her, and looked her in the eye.

"Hinata, honey, I was planning on starting your lessons today, but I'm not planning on spreading my fighting style to very many people," she said wryly, "It will begin to loose some of it's effectiveness, as it becomes more common, do you really want me to teach this boy?" she asked gently.

"Kasan, he can live with us, Hinata said excitedly playing her role expertly," she said hopping a little with joy.

"And imparting the Bondage style martial arts?" she asked with no particular inflection, noticing when her daughter began to blush a little.

"And can he live with us Kasan? Pwease?" Hinata whined a bit for emphasis.

"I can't bring him onto the clan compound, without the elders interfering," she said slyly, "But I suppose the apartment above the Shop, and the Dojo, would be an excellent starter. What do you think?" she asked her daughter and the speechless boy.

"Wait, that might not be the most appropriate place, if we're to-" the Hokage started only to be interrupted.

"You really think he'd be better off, alone in one of the Perverts buildings?" Azami said with a raised eyebrow. The Hokage sighed and ceded the point. Which lead both to Naruto having a new teacher, and his living in a well appointed, well supervised, and well protected apartment in one of the nicer commercial districts in Konohagakure no Sato, that also had the rare distinction of taking up the top floor of the three story building that was Konoha's only 'Adult' toy store.

***

"Okay, well here it is, there are some rules I will expect you to follow, due both to you living above my store, and my taking you on as my apprentice," Azami said kindly motioning to the spacious apartment, "First let's take you to retrieve anything you need from your current home," she said almost wincing as she gauged the apprehension on the small boys face, "Or if you don't need to get any of your stuff, I can start right in on the rules, okay?"

"Hai, Hinatachan's Kachan, what can I learn first, can I use a-" he rushed causing Hinata to sweat drop, as Azami took the direct approach, using her whip to ring a massive pot hanging across the room, **"CLANG!"** and scaring both Naruto, and to a lesser extent Hinata out of their skins, she chuckled when she looked down and saw a terrified looking Naruto standing in front of Hinata with his arms spread wide, and his eyes clenched shut, his face turned away, from the perceived threat, she quickly stopped chuckling when she noticed how hard the boy was shaking.

"Rule number one, I am the only current practitioner of the 'Bondage Style' respect me as such, during lessons you will address me as Shihan, depending upon the circumstances, you may also be allowed to address me as Sensei if it is more prudent, other times you can go ahead and call me Kachan," she smiled at the last part shooting an amused glance to her now furiously blushing daughter, and showing no relief openly regarding noticeable relaxation of the exhausted boy.

"Kasan?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"I'm a firm believer that if I'm going to pass on my style I should keep it in the family, so why not?" she said with a smile, "Either I or another member of the Hyuuga clan will retrieve you for breakfast each morning, promptly at seven am, we will train in the dojo downstairs behind the front room, until lunch time, while Hinata I suppose is old enough to begin her instruction in the Jyuken, in the mornings with her father, if you're sure that's the direction you want to take?" she looked kindly at her daughter's nod, "Good, then at lunch time, either the two of us will return to the compound, eat lunch with you and your father, or if he likes of course your father can bring you here, and in the afternoons, both of you can start your conventional schoolwork," she raised an eyebrow at Naruto's apprehensive face before he seemed to school his features.

"Nani, kasan," he waved off the notion dismissively, "I don't need any of that boring stuff, I'm gonna be Hokage someday," he pointed to himself proudly with his thumb, causing what seemed suspiciously like an embittered chuckle, from her almost four year old daughter. Her eyes narrowed only a fraction of an inch, noticed only by herself and Hinata, before cracking her whip loudly once more, **"CRACK!"** this time an inch or so from Naruto's ear.

"I'm not sure I heard you Naruchan," she said sweetly, "Are you trying to imply that the Hokage is a fool, or are you implying that he is an idiot?"

He gasped, "Nah, Ojiji is the strongest ninja in the village," he said looking around, moving to a whisper when he confirmed that they were alone, "and he's really nice too, last week, he let me wear the hat, I was almost Hokage," he confirmed with wide eyes, and she almost broke her tactics, before, reigning the impulse in.

"But certainly, he's just a ninja, I mean he couldn't be that smart," she prompted innocently.

"That's not fair," he said indignantly, "Ninjas can be plenty smart, especially the Old Man," he finished smugly, "He knows everything." He folded his arms across his chest with a nod forgetting his apprehension, but still not quite putting, the lesson together entirely. Finally taking pity on him Azami put a hand on his shoulder.

"I bet he had to know a lot to be Hokage," she said with comically widened eyes. He finally put it together, to her relief.

"I'm gonna haft a know as much as Ojiji, to be Hokage?" he said looking panicked, and overwhelmed, then resigned, "Maybe even more."

Laughingly she reassured Naruto, "I bet you'll have to study pretty hard, but, I'm going to be starting Hinata's lessons soon, do you want to join her, I'm sure we can help you get a good head start on being Hokage?" He looked relieved.

"Thanks Kasan," he replied still looking apprehensive.

"I'm sure you can do it, Naruto-kun," Hinata said patting him on the back reassuringly. Ignoring the slight turndown of her mother's lips.

"Before we get to the rest of the rules, why don't you go see the dojo, while I make sure Hinata-chan isn't going to slow you down too much in your joint lessons, alright?" she shooed Naruto out the door of the apartment, into the closed shop, smoothly, almost unnoticeably pricking her thumb, and swiping it on a discrete series of seals on the doorway, turning to her daughter, she laughed humorlessly, "You never could do anything half way could you Kushina-chan?" she looked at her surprised unamused, "You couldn't leave a will, did Inoichi help, how'd Minato slip that into the seal, I knew you guys could do anything, but is my daughter alright, is she scared, how long is this going to last?" she said in a rush, almost afraid of the answers.

"You think I'm Narutokun's kasan?" Hinata asked incredulously, seeing her mother tense up, "Kasan, it's me, Hinata," she said imploringly.

"My daughter is three, almost four, she's a smart girl, but she is only three, try again," she tensed, preparing to use her whip, "If you're not one crazy manipulative pranksters living will you've got one minute to explain."

"I'm Hinata, just older than you remember…" she said hesitantly.

***

It was a lot to take in, the little boy who had likely gotten bored and was probably playing 'ninja' in the adult store downstairs, was half god(ess?), half demon(ess?), and half human(ess?), no it was definitely just human, but wow. Her daughter was from almost twenty years in the future, one of her best, if not her best friend was the shinigami, the Freaking SHINIGAMI, and to top it all off some of her in-laws were trying to kill her with a FUCKIN CUMEN ALLERGY, how fucking embarrassing is that, big strong ninja, killed by a fricken cumin allergy, she paced back and forth, actually gesticulating as she walked back and forth ranting in her own head, sometimes aloud, "Please go retrieve your fiancée, dear," she said finally calming a little, and taking a couple deep breaths, she laughed, when Hinata 'eeped, "He can object when he's older if he wants, the Ashi's are going to freak out," she giggled a bit thinking of her husband's reactions, and her former teammates reactions as well. She was so flustered that when, she pulled her top to straighten it she didn't even notice popping out.

"Ah, no Naruto-kun, that's not a-" Hinata screamed, causing her mother to run out of the apartment, and down the stairs almost more quickly than advisable, only to find Hinata on the ground very red, with a concerned Naruto bending over her, with large metallic prosthetic phallus jutting out of his forehead, where his goggles had been before, like a forehead protector.

"Look Kasan, this forehead protector has a spike," the boy said proudly before looking up, and promptly covering his eyes, turning very red, and backing away as quickly as he could, until he, tripped backwards, over part of a shelf, and joined Hinata in blissful unconsciousness.

Looking down the Hyuuga matriarch turned a little pink herself, before quickly fixing herself, and chuckling, "Life is now officially weird." she continued to laugh, as she went behind the counter, and phoned several people, including the Hokage so as to finish a plan for these developments.

*going to say about $10, not sure though.

*for omegahurricane Cumin is a spice, one fairly common allergy to it involves what amounts to a slight swelling of the bloodvessels, this if treated, or under normal circumstances is no problem, most people never notice, but during both medical proceedures, and certain hormonal states if it is untreated, the effect, not necesarily the cause it can cause heart attacks, strokes, aneurisms, or any of a host of problems that sometimes are brought on by pregnancy or giving birth, think of it as her bloodvessels not having enough give when she needed it during pregnancy, then birth giving her a blow that gave her a slow lingering death, a stroke, and a series of aneurisms that madeit simple, and even prudent for the Hyuuga council to keep drugging her in that way, so that her strong healthy body would have no chance of righting itself. Of coure I could be wrong about the specific spice, but I think Cumin is fairly uncommon in Asian cuisine, sounds good, and is easy for me to remember in case I need to mention it again, and is also not so rare as to draw raised eyebrows, i.e. "Why are you spending, $1000 a day to spice my wife's oatmeal?" etc.

*I do not know if anyone saw any of this coming, but, the fun-weird shit isn't over yet, and if anyone didn't get it, he thought that a strap on was some form of protective headwear, we've all made the same mistake right? And to make it clear Azami is more than a bit of a pervert, but her main thing is more the attitude that sex is a natural part of life, and no she's not with both the Ashi's, brother/cousin, sister/cousin, bad, Hizashi was however on her team, considering adding a side story series, regarding that, just cause it seems like it would be hilarious to write and both along with Hiashi believe strongly in improving the Hyuuga clan, i.e. no caged bird seal, hopefully.

*In my fic Hinata was warned about her mother's murder during the amorphous Kushina/Afterlife conversation. The reasons the elders killed her, embarrassment over their style being consistently beaten, by a style that seems like a running gag, her massive influence over Hiashi, along with his brother, her friend, and their attempts to end the caged bird seal, the embarrassment over the Matriarch of the clan owning and operating an adult store, dressing, more than a little inappropriately, and I'm going to warn you, it's not supposed to be a running gag, and part of it will be Naruto, anti-bad pervert training, but Azami while operating her shop, dresses more than a little indecently, Think Rocky Horror Picture Show, only she has the right equipment to make it an awesome look, and I'm not going to lie, part of this is her reveling in her own sexuality, even without outlet, and part of it is just to stick it to the clan elders, whom she became stuck with through her marriage to the man she loves, who loves her. I'll warn you though that these coming parts will be the first that Hinata ever really witnessed of her mother out of general public, or private, (in clan compound) public, not a sexual exhibitionist, just a bit of a naturalist ;), too long authors note, but, flame if you want, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. And I hope when it makes more sense, why I'm making certain choices, (without my spoiling it) people feel better.


	3. A Mother's Love, A Father's Seals

Disclaimer: Owning Naruto's not my job, something less pleasant, and more labor intensive takes that place, it's a lot like pulling teeth, only it's not.

Kawaii means cute, couldn't you just imagine Hinata fawning over how cute chibi-Naruto is, just a little food for thought.

Clarifying, Last Chapter when Azami had the Chunin Trussed up, she wasn't looking forward to seeing Naruto humiliated, it makes sense to me that as a matter of walking around, money, or snacks in the kind of military/civilian outpost a Shinobi village would have to be, orphans would often after a certain point be less supervised, in such a way that their, 'purchases' from local interests, within a certain purview would be charged to the village directly, the independence required by 'shin obi,' at the tender age of twelve, and the health requirements of the profession would make such an arrangement most beneficial, and with anything that went wrong for the children in town drawing elite 'ANBU,' or even shin obi police, would also lead to a steady stream of volunteers to the academy, and eager young students seeking to become Ninja Heroes, a little cynical, but it's a relatively small percentage to be the center of society there otherwise, and of course best of the best graduate, they must start with masses, lining up to be shin obi right?

Chapter Three: Life Among the Welcoming?

Not catering to the fainting epidemic she decided was a fair to good start, after she contacted the Hokage, sent a message off for her old Sensei, and rang over to the Hyuuga compound for her husband, and her former team mate, knowing her former best friend she was certain that she would be lucky enough to catch her sensei in town or near enough. In fact if her friend still, kept… Well if Kushina's sense of humor carried over to the Shinigami, Jiraiya would probably jump into the window as soon as the meeting started, after a dead sprint from the dropped fence of the hot springs, she chuckled a bit as she replaced Naruto's goggles on his forehead, before rolling her eyes, and placing his 'headwear' into an exam bin behind the counter, carrying the boy to what she'd dubbed in her mind as the nap cot since Hinata had been born, checking and finding any lump that had been there already gone, she returned for her daughter, and gently shook her awake. "We are solving this fainting thing dear," she said seriously as her little girl poked her pointer fingers into each other in front of herself, "and the finger thing," she offered her a hand up, as she self-consciously slipped her other hand where a pocket would be if she were wearing a heavy coat, finding a previously non-existent pocket, she looked down, upon finding an envelope in her pocket. Noticing her downcast gaze, Azami put her hand on her shoulder, "Hinata, don't be so hard on yourself, you're only three-," she started.

"B-but, I'm not I'm almost twenty -four years old," she said tearfully rubbing her eyes, and beginning to cry in earnest, "And I'm a failure, and no matter how much time Oto-san spent training me I could never get good enough, and, Naruto-kun is so KAWAII, and I just can't help it, and-"she started to hyperventilate shortly before her mother interrupted her, with a chuckle that while not as reassuring as it might have been, was not at all unkind, as she noticed the envelope in her daughter's hand.

Future knowledge does not age or experience make. [See Reverse]

Just so you don't kill your hubby. [See Reverse]

I decided that it might be fun to include extra information. [See Reverse]

Okay, I forgot to tell my future daughter-in-law some things, so sue me, I'm busy. [See Reverse]

"For Hinata," Azami rolled her eyes, handing the envelope to her daughter, internally she was a little glad, having a daughter who was near, or above her own age was a prospect that had worried her, after all, she wanted to be her daughter's mother, not her bossy older sister, and besides being worried about a twenty something daughter that fainted that much, she didn't think she'd really be all that much help to raise a girl who was at or near her own age, and although she wasn't entirely sure that what the note, obviously from Kushina, said was entirely true it was a reassuring thought none the less.

***

Inside the envelope, that came from a pocket that no longer existed, was a short note, and a much larger envelope labeled as for Azami, and others care of Hyuuga Azami. The note however was definitely for her:

Dear Hinata:

Sorry for the confusion despite all evidence to the contrary, I'm not one to pay a great deal of attention to age, I realized that I may have been a bit vague during our discussions, and I also may have not entirely taken into account the age you would be arriving at, upon reflection/observation, my beloved husband(the worrywart) made mention of the fact that a three-year-old, no matter her determination, or even skill would be put under a rather remarkably tough burden without aid, as such I have expanded on your own actions and ideas, you smart cookie you, to expand the assistance available to you through mine, and my husbands dear friends, and acquaintances. With your own prompting occurring first, attention should be properly diverted for my husbands, and my own enemies, thank you again for your help dear, enjoy…

With Love, and Gratitude,

Uzumaki Kushina

Shinigami Extraordinaire

The note, while not long, was phrased familiarly, and with good humor, and best of all for Hinata, reading the note she could tell beyond a doubt that she wasn't failing, she was reassured that she wasn't actually messing up enough to warrant correction from the death Goddess herself.

***

Even knowing it was from her (deceased? absent?) best friend/the Shinigami Azami was not prepared for the nature of the contents of the large envelope, upon opening it she encountered two still larger envelopes, labeled, 'Open Now,' and 'For Your Meeting Later,' respectively, setting aside the envelope marked for later in a safe place, to Hinata's chagrin that safe place was rolled tightly, and inserted into her cleavage, tucked out of sight in the small top, just barely peeking out over her exposed navel. A large sweat drop of embarrassment appeared on the back of Hinata's head as her mother opened her own envelope, finding an assortment of still larger envelopes, and a short missive, which she read aloud:

Dear Azami:

Your daughter is just the sweetest thing, I was so happy that she decided to help me, and so excited when I saw her get you involved I was gushing, and then my darling husband, you know the one, your former teammate he's still wonderful as anything, but we'll talk more later, anyways you'll find some, educational materials, I'll trust that you have everything as a Paper Dragon, to help the Paper Tiger, and the Paper Snake become Paper Dragons, so that you can join the Paper Monkey as a Paper Rabbit, but enough hinting, you can probably guess most of it anyway, and it'll come up at the meeting, but as a good little teacher's aide, and of course as proud parents, Minato and I thought you would appreciate these materials, that we, or should I say my handsome, manly, intrepid husband(We'll talk later.), altered from the appropriated storerooms of a still active ROOT contingent of ANBU, as their entire budget is illegal we didn't think they'd mind, there is of course a materials list, with each example for Jiraiya, and plenty of notes/information, my man has been getting antsy since we left, and you can only channel so much of that into the bedroom. The art and science of seals has benefited from his disquiet greatly.

Your Friend, and Enthusiastic Teacher's Aide,

Uzumaki Kushina

Shinigami Extraordinaire

Reading between the lines of the boisterous tone of the letter, and the almost overly familiar language, it was a disturbing picture in many ways. Noticing that Naruto was beginning to awaken, she quickly pocketed the letter before mouthing, 'At the meeting' to a confused Hinata, before approaching the stirring boy, after just a second of watching her approach, he tucked himself tightly into a ball, so as to present less of a target, "Don't eat me, I'm sorry!" he screamed, she sighed, it was going to be interesting, very interesting.

***

After almost half an hour of explaining why cannibalism was never an acceptable punishment, and boiling internally regarding certain soon to be deceased caretakers at a local orphanage, Azami and Hinata had managed to calm Naruto down, and explain both why Naruto's current knowledge of reproduction is wrong, and why Azami wanted to wait to explain it to him in full.

Reassurances aside Azami once again was able to turn her attention to the assorted envelopes she had uncovered, now bearing neat labels:

First: Modified seal arrays regarding Elemental Alignment.

Second: Various Books and Scrolls for Illumination, Elucidation, and Education.

Third: Modified Seal Arrays Regarding Tertiary Physical Alignments.

Fourth: Charging Seal Arrays Regarding Subsequent Elucidation in regards to matters of Tertiary Regard.

"Well it says first, let's start with this one," Azami said with a chuckle, opening the envelope to find a poster-sized document tray, with a sticky-note on the side. "How about it you two, would you like to get a jump on your training today, instead of tomorrow?" she smiled at the now excited Naruto, and enthusiastic Hinata, before reading the sticky-note:

For each Student Remove one chart, one at a time, place both hands where indicated, and channel chakra liberally into chart.

"Alright, Hinata, I know that you've been shown how to channel chakra, why don't you go first?" she smiled at her daughter as she pulled out a large poster, looking at it in interest as she set it down on the counter, next to the register. The Poster was labeled with large letters, 'Hyuuga Hinata's Elemental Alignment/s,' and underneath held a complicated array of small seals surrounding two perfectly sized handprints, all beautifully done, obviously in sealing ink. The most impressive part of the entire chart however was that it was done all on one giant piece of chakra paper, with seals branching from each finger, it was not only meant to demonstrate the typical elements, but another five that neither Azami, nor Hinata were familiar with, the standard elements, water, fire, lightening, earth, and wind were labeled 'Earthly,' elements, and the ones branching from the left hand, divinas, spiritualas, mentalas, corporas, and infernas, were labeled 'Celestial' chakras respectively, branching out from, and then back to each other were what could only be described as chakra channels, from each element, Celestial, or Earthly to a corresponding channel to every other element, in such a way that each possible mix of one to ten elements was addressed confused, but increasingly curious Hinata followed the directions, noting internally that under the palms of the inked handprints was what seemed to be a legend for the entire chart, "Any amount save total exclusion can be brought to flow freely, such is the joy of practice and diligent effort."

***

I could leave this a cliffy here, but that would be mean.

***

Hinata channeled her chakra freely, poring all that she could into the chart, through her fingers, seeing some reaction from beneath all her fingers, either the spreading of a color from her left-handed, to the standard reactions from her right, the biggest reactions, being a subtle silvered sheen, spreading several inches up the channel marked for spiritualas, and on the other hand, the channel labeled for water chakra had dampened to the very end all of it's combining channels causing a few drops of water to roll down to the bottom of the chart and onto the floor, before she began to grow dizzy, and withdrew fearing chakra exhaustion, quickly sitting on the cot.

"Very good," Azami said slightly amazed, "Well I guess that means that you have two elemental affinities right now, and if that label at the bottom is any indicator, then you can probably learn to use any of these with enough practice, we'll have to work that in with your Juken, and other lessons, alright dear?" she said patting Hinata on the shoulder.

"Hai, Kasan," she replied happily, "Now you try, Naruto-kun," she prompted eagerly, as Azami removed another chart this one labeled instead with Naruto's own name at the top.

After several minutes, of nothing happening, Hinata turned from the chart that she was eagerly watching, to Naruto's face, noting with alarm a good deal of tears racing down his face which was scrunched apparently in great pain. "Naruto, STOP!" she screamed startling both Naruto, and her mother, who had been looking at the apparently defective chart.

"I don't understand, I'm channeling as hard as I can," Naruto huffed in frustration, dripping copious amounts of blood down the front of himself from a badly bitten tongue. Azami, and Hinata again silently vowed revenge, on certain orphanage attendants, before straightening him out on methods of chakra focus, channeling, and expulsion, before having him try again, this time with instantaneous results.

Rich lines of color spread from each finger of his left hand, a gold from the divinas, so rich it seemed almost metallic, was met by a silver of similar intensity from the spiritualas, a line of flowing metallic copper from the mentalas, and a dark emerald green spread up the corporealas, as a deep onyx black flew up the infernas, all of them mixing in their wells, before approaching the channels from the opposite side. The results from his Earthly Chakra, no less spectacular, cuts raced up pulverizing the paper within his wind channel, his water began dripping, smearing the legend beneath, the fire burned to ash, as it raced forward, the earth crumbled to dust along the way, as the lightning puckered the paper spectacularly along it's own lines, where in all areas but two Hinata had found only the sparse beginnings of the desired reactions, slight shadings, or the subtle crinkling of the paper she touched, Naruto's chart was nearly torn to pieces by the rushing flow of elements as they raced to combine, in each combination making different reactions occur, wind, and water created ice, lightning, and earth created metal, more than could be identified at the first glance, sometimes combining with the third element to refine something already made, and sometimes creating something new, and shocking, before long, the very lines of ink protecting the rest of the poster from the rush, began to grow red, and smoke with the pressure of holding back the flow, "Okay, done," Azami said looking at the poster, still slightly smoking, in shock.

"But I'm not tired yet," Naruto said with perfect innocence, "Hinata didn't give up," he finished sullenly.

"We have enough," she said gently, wary of spooking the boy again before they had built up a little more trust, "And besides, Hinata can get tired pretty fast sometimes," she comforted, mouthing a chagrinned apology to her daughter.

"Hai, I'll just have to work harder, to be more like y-you, Naruto-kun," Hinata said with barely any stutter.

"Yeah, we'll be the best, believe it, and I'll help you too," Naruto said cheering up, "We'll really beat those posters next time." Azami and Hinata both sweat dropped, as Naruto looked around confused, "Nani?"

***

Guess I'll end it here. Sorry for the delay, the chakras been killing me.


	4. How F'd are we when Ibiki looks nerrage

Disclaimer, Dat-Claimer, Tomato, Tomahto, If I owned Naruto, there would be pictures with this story.

AN: Maybe Kakashi is a bounty hunter Ni? Brother.

Weasel was pissed, which was odd, not odd that he was pissed, but odd that he was showing it, he didn't normally show anything, but he was pacing back and forth trying to restrain his rage. Not at Cat, or Wolf, not even entirely at himself, or the Chunnin, or the Hokage. Well maybe it was mostly at himself and the Hokage, maybe Dog too. The two of them were the Captains they should have approached the Hokage at some point in the past, he was only twelve, why the fuck was he a Captain again? Oh yeah he had shit to fix with his swirly eyed bastard's club, okay the orders were ridiculous though, delicate balance or no, it was no way to protect anyone, decision made, Uchiha Itachi, stormed into the Hokage's office, taking the place of Uzuki Yugao, leaving Cat out of the Hot Seat as he approached without permission, to basically yell at the Supreme Ruler of Konohagakure no Sato.

***

Dog was not at the Hokage Tower, since there was no scheduled meeting he was not late, it was however to his detriment that Turtle was the first member of his squad that Wolf encountered, meaning that he was found quickly, and loudly, especially loudly by ANBU standards.

"YOSH! My Hip Rival!" the distinctively coifed ANBU slapped his superior and self-proclaimed 'Eternal Rival,' standing tall beside the bored looking ANBU, "We are required at the Hokage's To-"

As he only had one current duty, which was normally a rather sedate task, the summons proved a worrying sign, but not wanting to show his concern over the disposition of his Sensei's son, he immediately Shunshin'd in the direction of the Hokage's Tower, leaving his rival, 'though he'd never admit it in as many words,' gaping behind him.

"Your Annoying Hipnesss has gotten me again my rival, but I will defeat it in time!" He shouted loudly before following.

***

Sarutobi Hiruzen was going to get the story from Cat herself, to that effect he had the Chunnin, soon to be former Chunnin secured, and sitting in a wooden chair to the side of the room, when he sent on of his own escort for both squads that were responsible for the day to day safety of Uzumaki Naruto and Morino Ibiki himself, the deputy head of the ANBU T&I division was a rising star, loyal to a fault, and even if his only superior in that sense wasn't on Maternity leave, it would have been lax to have her be the presiding interrogator on this case, as she brought the man in. The Fruit Vendor for his part, had been remanded to the custody of the Uchiha Military Police, with a promise that Sarutobi would speak to the head of the Akimichi clan himself, the shudder of the vendor at his bosses possible reaction to withholding food from a child, almost made Sarutobi think that would be punishment enough, but he didn't want to infringe on the Uchiha's areas of authority.

He would have smirked at the thought if the situation hadn't been so serious, Team Dog, and Team Weasel were arguably his two toughest squads of ANBU, but more than that above all others who might have been put into circulation on the task of guarding Naruto, they were the eight people who he trusted explicitly.

Dog, or Hatake Kakashi elite Jounin, one of the best in the leaf, even with his faults, student of Naruto's father, if there was one thing he never allowed himself to take lightly it was his charge as leader of the first squad in this task.

Weasel, only twelve, four years junior to his opposite he has been a dedicated shin obi, and was exemplary in his service, despite the trouble with his root assignment, under the Yondaime, and only more devoted to Naruto's safety in light of his relationship both to the Yondaime, and the remarkable Kunoichi, who once saved his life, whom he would have asked to train him, it was true Uchiha Itachi had more than enough concern for the orphan to qualify him for this task.

Wolf, wasn't admittedly at the level of any of the others, specifically she was brought on as a replacement for her mother, having decided to leave ANBU, she had asked her daughter to be sent in on the strength of her skills in the tracking arena only, and specifically for this assignment, both women in the line of Inuzuka heirs were trustworthy beyond all reproach, and given that there was always backup, the Sandaime had decided to give Hana the chance to fill Tsume's shoes. Her tracking skills at fourteen were more than equal to the task, and if the Sandaime hadn't had to put his foot down against both mother and daughter on the prospect of giving the child a puppy on more than one occasion he still wouldn't have been able to ignore their devotion to the boy's protection.

Turtle, Maito Guy, student to Uzumaki Kushina, who instilled in him a boundless enthusiasm and drive to match her own, though she had admittedly tried everything to dissuade his decision to emulate to some degree her own choices in training outfit. Probably to her eternal embarrassment, Sarutobi chuckled.

Hayate Gekkou, Lynx who sharing an instructor with Guy, shared if not the enthusiasm, then definitely the dedication.

Cat, Uzuki Yugao who would have earned reprimands for her unsubtle attempts to dote on her charge, had she been noticed, or her commander been of a mind to discourage her, had on many occasions provided innocuous gifts to the boy, the source of his somewhat irking goggles, and ultimately to the delight of others charged with others keeping track of him, his orange accoutrements.

As Tiger, Tenzo was another who through some unknown dept to the mother, and great appreciation of the difficult task Naruto himself bore cared a great deal for his charge.

As the third member of Uzumaki Kushina's Gennin team, Genma Shiranui was the last pillar of the two squads of ANBU trusted with the safety of Uzumaki Naruto, eight(Nine) of the few Konoha Ninja fully aware of Naruto's parents, and burden, and fewer still that wished him safety, comfort, and long life.

From a military disposition it was an odd arrangement, before the Younger Inuzuka had replaced her mother as secondary tracker on Team Weasel, they had still been without a doubt the two strongest offensive squads he had, they probably still were, but he knew he could trust them, no blind eyes covered by the council, no Root agents slipping through, and if anything did happen he would get immediate, effective, and good, if curt medical assistance, or most of the doctors in the hospital would not get the medical care they needed, which was why this was so worrying, anyone on either squad should have been overkill, especially against one Chunnin. Hana as the greenest there could have fed him to her dogs, with Yugao's usual vigilance this Chunnin should already be mounted on a wall somewhere, and he was surprised the fruit vendor hadn't had an accident on the way to the Military Police station, like the last one. All of which combined to cause the Sandaime to simply reach for the folder, as a twelve year old, one of his ANBU captains began shouting at him about the unfairness of recent orders, as he narrowed his eyes, and opened the folder Sarutobi Hiruzen Scowled.

***

As in another time, Bonsai was called into work on his day off, the pink-haired Chunnin was always helpful, and happy to do what he could, fact was he felt very lucky to have a job at all, he didn't need to work, and would have received a generous stipend to retire on to supplement his wife's income as the Head Librarian of Konohagakure no Sato, he even ran her chair on the civilian council, though there was only one issue they ever varied on, it was also the only point the was ever firm on with her, they were a loving couple, but the night that should have ended his life, and nearly ended his career was always an issue between them.

The night the Kyuuba attacked Bonsai had been a fresh Chunnin who seldom lost fights, though possessing of abnormally small Chakra reserves he had excellent control, and had always prided himself on a certain genjutsu which he felt could fell any enemy, and he put it to test that night. To the current day he maintained that it had been worth it, in retrospect not wise, but worth the delay, many strong Ninja had done worse, his Genjutsu of Ultra-Focused KI had actually caused the behemoth to turn towards him alone, and return in kind, it had been unlike anything he had ever felt before, paralyzing him with fear, and blowing out his chakra coils entirely, the following exhalation of fire had singed off his left leg almost to the hip before it occurred to him that he was no longer burning, and moving quickly towards the Hospital.

He wasn't supposed to know that Uzumaki Naruto was the surviving son of the woman who had grabbed him on her own way to the hospital, she had heroically fought as long as she could, and though he knew that the records stated that she died in childbirth, he also knew that no doctor could mess up a cesarean like that. He of course couldn't tell his wife what he wasn't supposed to know, he had speculated when he interviewed for the job of Assistant to the Sandaime, one of many, of course even if he couldn't use Chakra at all anymore, and with only one leg was less than agile in a fight, his mind was sound, and he made a very astute member of the Hokage's staff. Along with the circumspect confirmation of his suspicions, he was probably the only member who was trusted directly with matters concerning Uzumaki Naruto. So he wasn't entirely without suspicions about the subject when he was called into the Office of the Hokage, surrounded by eight ANBU, the Sandaime, Morino Ibiki, and one shitting himself Chunnin, who smelled more than faintly of urine.

***

Haruno Sakura was by all accounts a happy, well adjusted girl. Pink Hair Not Withstanding. Daughter of father Haruno Bonsai, and mother Haruno Makoto. Happy with everything except her father being gone, whatever was pulling the chunnin to the Hokage's Tower on what was supposed to be his day off, was not okay in her book at all, it was supposed to be just her and her parents, in the park, the library hadn't called her mother, and her mother was the head of the whole system, all the public, or government libraries in the entire village, her dad was just a clerk, 'not like he was even a real ninja anymore,' a traitorous little voice in the back of her head said, though she felt guilty for the thought as soon as she had it, as she tried to enjoy going to the civilian park closest to the Hokage Tower with only her mother, in the hopes that whatever her father was dealing with was something simple and easily delegated to an on duty assistant.

***

Makoto knew what Sakura was thinking for the most part, being a good mother she was even more concerned for Sakura's disappointment than her own. Oh well she sighed, men and their work, it's probably just some little thing that he thinks is the end of the village or something, she thought, rolling her eyes before leading her little darling towards the swings.

***

It could be the end of the Village. The same thought ran through all their heads at the same time. Orders from the office of the Hokage had been altered, it didn't matter if it was a lunch order, you just didn't do that. Konoha was a restricted military dictatorship, the Hokage was the head of that military, the council was given some sway over civilians, the Military Police were in charge of policing the civilians, ANBU policed the ninja, all directly in the Hokage's name, and someone had altered things in his name, as the only assistant called in Bonsai knew he would be working hard to discover

***

A lesser man would have worried, seeing that goody one shoe, he smirked, Haruno enter the room following Ibiki, and the squads that protected the brat, Hisho Himitsu didn't, the old fool would never figure it out, a little money, a few discreet words, he got to see the demon bleed on a fairly regular basis as well, life was good.

***

Sarutobi Hiruzen wasn't a fool, though going through and fixing all the altered, and falsely authorized orders would take a long time, and a lot of work, and with Bonsai being the only assistant that was above suspicion in the matter it was definitely a mess that was going to take time to sort out, that didn't mean that they couldn't get started, "Is Hisho Himitsu, still taking the rotation as head assistant?" Sarutobi asked already knowing who had been taking his dictation for a good deal of time more than seemed prudent, more money or no.

Haruno Bonsai shrugged sheepishly, "He said he needed the money," he looked a little sick, "Hokage sama, I'm- I'm sorry I didn't suspect anything regarding the dispensation of your orders in any of these respects, I can't imagine how,-" Sarutobi interrupted him with a raised hand, and a glance to the surrounding Shinobi.

"I want you all to come to the meeting regarding Naruto-kun later," he paused, "No Masks," Bonsai, please ask Himitsu in here, Ibiki is going to need some things written down, he'll get a little practice having the other person write what's said, before we mention treason, Ibiki, I hate to delay your, 'Fun,' but you're going to need to be at the meeting too, if Azami's going to train him anyway I guess we're getting two new 'Paper Dragon's,'" a pin dropping would have startled anyone else in the room, even the Chunnin was staring in horror at the suddenly very old looking man, "Ibiki, if you could retrieve your hopeful, I'll make that request at the meeting." He wordlessly accepted the tray the dismayed Bonsai brought over, before pouring a hefty shot for all the trusted Shinobi in the room, his voice sounded oddly hollow even to himself as he toasted, "To the next rookie ANBU, Uzumaki Naruto, and Mitarashi Anko, Let the Paper Tiger Roar, greater than the Paper Monkey, Let the Paper Snake Hiss, greater than the Paper Rabbit, and Kami forgive me…"

And ain't that a cliffy, next chapter the meeting, a fateful encounter, and maybe some training, xyf.

So Long.

AN: Just to throw this out there, imagine if you were a Chunnin, you were just having some fun hurting an orphan, the cops had said they had your back, and then this happens, wouldn't you be sweating bricks and blood? Smile.

AN: 2: In case anyone didn't get the references, Hisho had been taking bribes both from the Uchiha Police, and Root to use their resources to alter Sarutobi's proclamations, and orders to protect people who chose to try to attack Naruto, even stopping the ANBU from directly interfering until afterwards, pretty much any order that would leave Naruto less defensible, that could possibly have been justified had been used rather than Sarutobi's actual order, "If they try to harm the boy, make sure they suffer before they die, if they do harm him, make sure they wish their parents had never met before they die, and if they hurt him badly, then they don't get to die until we run out of able med nins." I just want to make it clear that he can't be everywhere, but Sarutobi takes Naruto's safety/welfare very seriously, otherwise Naruto never would have made it to cannon. So to be clear his real orders, "Harsh on attackers," fake orders, "Don't bother to hurt anyone, stop anyone, don't be seen, and don't let your influence be felt in any way, I will allow the council to deal with anyone who disobeys these orders with unmitigated authority." And though Sarutobi was a bit lax, I want to be clear that Hisho was the idiot, he just didn't expect anyone to be dumb enough to brazenly change his orders, support from powerful protectors or not, just to be clear for the comparison, he wore a bullet proof vest, and attacked Leavenworth, with a baseball bat, he wasn't caught because there were no signs that such an attack could do anything, or would.


	5. Movers and Shakers

Disclaimer: Look We're all, uh, responsible, ha ha ah ha ha ah, adul, ha ha ha ah, adults here, and…

I can't say it with a straight face, but I don't own Naruto, or any arable land, in any state with a letter in its name, other than delusion, yes I own many fertile farms in the state of delusion.

***

The man who had taught the 'Sannin,' was a little nervous, he had stopped at two shots of Saki, the second taken with a resigned urgency, rather than the mirthless toast of before, he stayed the hands of his overeager subordinates regarding his treacherous current head assistant. Even Ibiki, had held quite a bit of favor with skinning Hisho genitals first, and immediately, until it was pointed out that certain members of the Council would have to be ready for the orders that had been given. That was the pleasant moment that Hisho Himitsu's name in each of their minds suddenly became 'bait,' to find the Master-Manipulator, whoever he/she was. They even forgave Hana's outburst of giggles, and embarrassed explanation of "Masturbator," before the doomed Chunnin came in.

"You all have your assignments, see to them," the Sandaime motioned the eight ANBU, and Ibiki out the door. "Bonsai, if you're certain you don't want to take on more duties?" he continued without changing his inflection.

"We're not as pressed as some with my wife's income as well, Hokage-Sama, I believe it would serve me best to begin to spend less time cooped up in an office setting than are currently in my duty requirements, I hope you will have no trouble finding a replacement, shall I remain long enough to observe your interviews?" Bonsai asked calmly offering to take what amounted to a possible combat mission in his current state would almost certainly be suicide, he was calm.

"No I'm sure the rest of my assistants can handle it between them, just go remind your pretty wife what a good husband you are," the Sandaime said, the bare acknowledgement of the jab Bonsais nod, and hasty departure.

The short session of subtle probing, and meaningless memos was almost disappointing to the Sandaime, he had learned only that Hisho Himitsu's stupidity should have been obvious had he been paying proper attention, and that while he knew in general very little about those bribing him, he was mainly driven by maliciousness, and the twisting of a former admiration for the Yondaime, such a shame, but more information could certainly be gained by leaving him in place for the moment. Himitsu wasn't even confused by some of the questions, 'how'd an idiot like that ever make it into the ranks of my assistants?'

After the traitors oblivious exit, and making certain he was alone save his own escort, a very old, very tired man did his best to keep his composure with his head laying on his desk, and desperate resignation warring with horrible sadness in his chest.

***

The look on her husbands face concerned her, he looked saddened, resigned, and his eyes were very red, a single tear track marking each cheek, but above all he looked to be possessed of a desperate hope, he picked up his little 'Cherry Blossom,' and grabbed his wife's hand as he shifted Sakura onto his back, freeing him to take his crutch from where it had rested beside his wife, snapping his cane into the crutch and leading her towards their home at a steady pace.

***

Haruno Sakura was a smart girl, only four she was already a proficient reader, and though she didn't want to leave the park she was certainly smart enough to know to not argue when her father arrived looking very upset, as soon as they got home she went to her room without protest when told to go play, she however instead of playing she crawled under her bed, and becoming very quiet she listened at a tiny heating grate, hearing her father speak she was shocked.

"Did you know about this, Makoto? Are you involved in this…" she heard a rustling.

"Oh come on, I know the elders have been working on clearing Hokage-Sama's eyes of the influence of that demon, but they couldn't have gotten this far already, is this a fake?"

He sounded relieved when he replied, less resigned, more hopeful, "Tell me the absolute truth Makoto-chan, tell me anything and everything, I will gladly replace your neck with mine, but if I'm going to lose my head over the woman I love then I want to know why." During the conversation that followed Sakura heard many interesting words that she didn't know, and she even wrote them down near the bottom on the bottom of her bed frame, reminding herself to look them up later. Most of them even sounded weird, Jinchuriki, Kyuuba, Paper Dragon, premature assignment, and various others that confused her ever more about the boy her parents fought about.

***

Bonsai was not going to lose his head over his wifes actions, which was a relief in it's own right, she even would have voted against the measure to, 'control,' Uzumaki Naruto, as they gathered Sakura and returned to the park he explained what he could of his impending meeting to his wife and daughter, again apologizing for the interruption of their day again, he left this time to no protests from either girl, or woman, something big was happening in Konoha.

***

Hatake Kakashi had been sent after Jiraiya-Sama for a reason, with his nindogs he would be able to find him as quickly as possible, and as a guy/fan of the Icha Icha books he of the two trackers, was less likely to attack the Sannin when he was found peeping on the local hot springs, that didn't of course stop his accompanying nindog from a loud series of barks, causing them to make it back to the Hokage tower in record time, leaping through the open window in time to see the Hokage straighten out, brush himself off and greet them, Kakashi made his way to a nearby ANBU briefing room to await the arrival of the others, check for bugs, and give them time to meet.

***

An urgent summons when he was already in the village was an object of concern at best, more likely it was something to panic over, he sat on the opposite side of his teacher apparently taking notes. While his former Sensei did the same, carrying on an entire separate conversation as they read each others replies.

(What's this about Sensei?) "So why the meeting?"

(Azami will teach Naruto, and Anko) "We have discovered a trail of treason leading to the council, I need to feel out the edges, and I feel I can trust you, my student." Jiraiya was shocked, if the uncovered treason was the cover story then whatever they were trying to fix must be of amazing consequence.

(Do you have your notes on Orochimaru's Seal?) "Hai, Sensei, Hai," Jiraiya nodded, "You can trust me, shall I sweep the room for bugs," he said matching his actions.

"Of course my student, of course," he ended the exchange, as they both awaited the former apprentice of the snake Sannin.

***

Jiraiya did indeed have his painstaking notes developed over the last few years in relation to Orochimaru's most diabolical creation, and he couldn't really understand them, he was stuck. Now as a point of pride he wasn't stuck on any sealing aspect of the 'mark' for any sealing aspect that it contained at all was fairly rudimentary, and easily anticipated, and of course it wasn't actually his notes that were steering him wrong just some of what they were telling him. Indeed what was really giving him trouble were two aspects of it that had nothing to do with seals at all, one seemed to be some kind of chakra construct, but it was tied to the other, an organic glue? Whatever it was seemed to be both alive, and incredibly toxic, affecting the body in all sorts of unpleasant ways, any medical knowledge he possessed paled in the face of former Teammates, one through her incredible skills, and the other due to his horrifying willingness to experiment for the tiniest piece of knowledge. Honestly what he needed was someone with more than a passing familiarity with chakra pathways and sealing. After his brief contemplation, and disabling more listening devices, and seals than seemed worthwhile, including three that his former sensei had pointed out to him, to his chagrin, and of course applying a privacy jutsu that would have rendered the devices moot in any case, he raised the point.

"There is an issue with breaking down the Teme's 'Curse Seal' Sensei…" the Hermit broached quietly, pulling out a sealing scroll before releasing his notes from within. The God of Shinobi held out his hand promptingly for the notes, showing only a resigned flash of dismay.

"If you could get a couple of training charts from the Hyuuga's we could certainly get a start on this, should we wait or would you like to go get in touch with your old students before they get here?" Sarutobi reasoned after a brief examination, indeed as he should have known, the seals themselves were fairly simplistic, the rest however was remarkably odd.

"KUCHIOSE, NO JUTSU! Great tracking Toad Technique!" Jiraiya intoned quickly, "Can you find my former students for me Gama-kun?"

"Hai Jiraiya-Sama," the giant toad said stoically before jumping through the window, catching the familiar scent of his summoners former student on the way to the ground where he landed lightly, scaring the crap out of a street full of civilians, and a few ninja, and causing one vendor to knock over a food cart on his way to the civilian park that was closest to the Hokage's Tower.

"Maybe I should Summon Gama-kun with, 'Food Cart Destroyer,'" he intoned thoughtfully, "After all he is getting bigger." Sarutobi grew a large sweat-drop on the back of his head before dropping it to the surface of the desk.

***

Hizashi Hyuuga was given the phone message from his former team-mate by a female member of the branch house who usually served as a maid in the kitchen, a polite acknowledgement, and they had parted ways, him to locate and inform his brother, while kicking himself about not remembering his Fourth Cousin twice removed's name, though it was on the tip of his tongue. After he closed the door, making sure all the seals were in place and activated he looked very angry before he spoke, "Damn it all Brother, can't you control that woman? She's adopted the Demon Child now," was as far as he got before they were both laughing.

"Con," Hiashi broke back into laughter, "You think someone could control her?" his eyes twinkling with unshed tears.

"Minato could keep her in line," a still laughing Hizashi reminded his similarly hindered brother, "Of course her deference to that particular teammate probably would hurt any arguments in that direction," he continued, "And with her taking this boy on as a student, apparently our fellow white-eye will be too busy to insist that her firstborn be allowed to continue her style, as her 'fiancé,' is of course keeping her original and unique style, 'in the family,' so to speak," Hizashi finished smugly.

"First," Hiashi counted on his fingers, "Lay off with that, 'Fellow White-Eyes,' crap, you were there for the bloodline sharing ritual, you make it sound like fricken incest," he counted a second finger, waving the other to admonish his twin, "And watch your tone on her, 'style,' maybe you don't remember the humiliation the gentle fist style suffered that day, but I'm not risking it again, especially with her being pregnant, she's as irritable as a Hippo on steroids-" it was then that the publicly reserved, and calm head of the Hyuuga clan's attention was caught by the embarrassed cough of an ANBU wearing a mask marking him as Lynx. Trying to salvage the situation Hiashi turned to the masked nin, "Gekkou-San, hello, what brings you here, today?" he raised an eyebrow at the ANBU.

"Hokage-Sama, sent me to inform the two of you that he has had to move the previously arranged meeting pushed back one half hour," he nodded to the two men, smiling behind his mask. "Of course, if you need something to be concerned about, you could always consider the fact that your painfully shy daughter is going to spend most of her time in close proximity to the heir apparent of a combat style that is almost ludicrously focused on sex, control, and seduction in different forms," he deadpanned exiting from the room, leaving one twin laughing outrageously, and the other paling dramatically.

Taking pity on his brother Hizashi finally spoke, "If you get Neji-kun, and Nanase-chan I'll swing by the market and obtain some icecream, maybe if we soothe the savage beast, we can save your daughter's virtue from your wife's new apprentice," he said consolingly, still chuckling, Hiashi could only nod sadly.

***

Mighto Guy was not one to be taken lightly, he had gone from close to last in his class to a level where he was close to on par with, if not on par with the genius ninja Hatake Kakashi, who along with having been one of the prodigal students of the legendary Yondaime Hokage, had started both earlier, and with the hard to define label of genius over all he did. And though he would publicly declaim his rival as too hip, or unyouthfully lazy, he knew that the man actually did put a great deal of time, and effort into his own training. All together these could point to many conclusions, all of which included Guy being a very impressive ninja, taught by his rivals Sensei's wife, with her encouragement he had used hard work to become a genius of another sort, he observed all he could, and spent incalculable hours training his mind and body, all of which made him exceptionally suspicious of what he was observing, he knew there was at least one of age member of the branch house 'guarding' Azami and Hinata, almost certainly unnecessary for someone of her skill in the safety of the village. It suited his sensibilities as ANBU though, it did not however explain why an expectant mother was allowing her three-year-old to coach a four-year-old in one forbidden technique, one academy technique, and what appeared to be a unique variant on the henge, one that was theoretically impossible. He decided to observe further before approaching, settling down well out of the range he thought she would be able to detect him at without chakra, he settled in for a long wait.

***

Guy was an excellent ninja, and whoever the Ashi's had watching her and Hinata was alright, Guy was a little enthusiastic to go unnoticed, he bustled in, she caught a glimpse of his amazement before he hid, but overall he did well, the Hyuuga guard had a big advantage with her Byakkugan, but he had obviously noticed her, and not vice-versa she rolled her eyes, if she didn't hold back her giggles in that peculiar way, Azami wouldn't have been quite so aware of her clan-mate, but she was definitely only a few steps below Guy. Hinata, even with all the range afforded by being able to use her three-year-old dojutsu hadn't noticed either, which meant she hadn't gotten any advantage over her future memories. The fact that she had asked about chakra strings had been an odd moment, but overall things were going well. Apparently in the future Naruto had taught her his own bastardized Henge, and the Shadow Clone Jutsu of all things, but with his crappy chakra control, and if what she saw was any indication it was going to get worse, the only academy level Jutsu he could do 'out of the box,' was Kawarimi, and that was only because it could be overloaded enough to knock someone with an active Byakkugan unconscious, even from the fairly impressive distance their watcher was staying at. One thing that she had noticed was concerning her, but she'd have to talk to her former Sensei before she could do anything about it.

Just as her daughter had finished the last of her instruction on the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Gama dropped in from above. As a ridiculous number of Shadow Clones puffed into existence Azami and Hinata both curiously thought that he probably wouldn't have gotten it that quickly if he hadn't been scared, startled herself Azami stood suddenly causing the rolled up envelope stuffed into her cleavage to fall to the ground curiously disgorging only the second envelope of the ones marked, 'Open Now,' it's label now bright red and flashing she took the hint, and began opening it while greeting the toad, "Gama-kun, what are you doing here, can I assume my Sensei got the message?" she looked at the two envelopes in her hand feeling slightly annoyed that one was labeled as, 'Should go with Gama-kun,' but chuckling at the nervous looking apology written on the other. She shrugged and handed it to the toad, indicating that that was what he was looking for, he handed her the notes anyway, and with a nod to a still badly startled Hinata, and about a thousand cheerful Naruto's he returned to his summoner forthwith.

Deciding to get a little quiet while she opened the envelope and conferred with Hinata she addressed the original first, "Naruto-kun, I want you to find someone for me, if you go that way-" she pointed towards the Hyuuga guard out of site.

"What do I tell her Sen-Ka-Chan?" he asked innocently. Both Hinata and Azami were a little surprised at his attentiveness, not to mention the fact that Hinata had been unable to spot a Hyuuga tail.

Putting the matter aside for later thought Azami continued, "I want you to tell her that I don't mind one little bit if she wants to push you on the swings for about ten to fifteen minutes," she rubbed his hair, "Can you remember that my apprentice?" she asked seriously nodding.

"Believe it Shi-Sei-Chan, I won't forget anything, I'll be the best messenger you've ever seen, I'll be so good that everyone around will-" "CRACK" her whip snapped about a foot above his left shoulder causing him to leap along with Hinata and his clones.

"Hurry, Narukun," he started off before turning back, after hearing the message again he rushed to find the Hyuuga guard with her orders, 'Distract the four-year-old.'

Chuckling to herself she turned to the other thousand blondes, "Hey Naruto clones, there's a guy in a turtle mask over there," she said pointing, "He was once the student of one my best friends, now you and Hinata are both starting out, but he's almost like a Sempai to you Narutokun, so you have to earn his respect as your Sempai, why don't you go have a spar with him, alright?"

Somewhere in the neighborhood of one thousand Uzumaki Narutos shouted in eerie unison, "Dattebayo, we'll show him how good we are Sensei, Believe It!" confirming at least partially Azami's upsetting theory.

***

Narutokuns clones were exceptionally impressive for one of his youth, in two respects to Guy. First was that their were an astounding number of them in existence, and second was that they started with a blind rush, and improved as they went, making it slightly slower dispatching them gently enough that he wouldn't kill the real Naruto if he'd somehow gotten switched into the crowd, the two blows they managed to land damaged them more than him, and even when they mixed in Kawarimi, and that remarkable henge they hadn't been any sort of challenge, but most Gennin would have at least been injured, when he had worn Narutokun down to one clone, he made certain to tell him how well he had done, "I am impressed Kohai, not many could manage a performance like that at such a young age," he said with a slight nod, "You are a very worthy and youthful opponent," he finger-flicked the forehead of the clone, destroying it and making his way towards his goal.

***

She figured she could count on Guys discression, and caution in case the original had somehow ended up in that mob, she opened the remaining envelope almost groaning as she uncovered seven numbered envelopes. Taking a deep breath she opened the last two of the 'Open Now,' envelopes in one go finding seven matching envelopes in the Third, along with one envelope marked seals. In the fourth to her surprise she found what appeared to be a gold plated tray, bearing an innumerably complex Seal on the top, with a sticky-note that said, 'No Blood Required,' and 'Anyone can charge to an incomplete conclusion with enough Chakra, for full use it must be charged evenly with all elements, Naruto alone is currently capable of charging this seal to completion,' and finally, 'P.S. It will cause Naruto to sleep when he charges it fully, please don't be concerned.' Pulling a scroll, seemingly out of nowhere, Azami, handed it to the slowly approaching Guy, "Would you be a dear and unseal this Turtle?"

"Hai Hyuuga-Sama," he released from the scroll a half full knapsack of what appeared to be combat rations, and basic weapons, "Hyuuga-Sama, I was sent by-" Guy began.

"And what is with this Hyuuga-Sama crap, what happened to Ero-Oba-Chan Sensei, you haven't gone and forgotten your auntie have you Guy?" Azami said sweetly pouting up at the man with crocodile tears starting to gather in her pale eyes.

"Azami-chan," Guy said knowing not to argue, "Hokage-Sama has asked that I inform you that he has a need to delay the meeting you asked to schedule by one half hour," he said politely with a bow of his head, "In the mean time is there anything I should tell him regarding your daughter, or Narutokun," he cut to the chase.

"On that note much will be revealed at the meeting, Guy-Chan," Azami said causing the smallest blush to come to the man beneath the mask, "In the mean time, would you care to help evaluate the contents of the first two envelopes of training materials for Naruto-kun's lessons?" she offered consolingly.

"Any aid I could give to his youthful development is gladly given, Azami-chan," Guy offered graciously before gawking at the envelopes pulled from the now fairly full knapsack, "Is that Sensei's hand?" he asked reverently, pointing to the labels on the envelopes.

"You carry the bag, and I'll tell at the meeting," Azami deadpanned handing the stunned Guy her knapsack. Opening the first envelope Azami pulled out what appeared to be a very large, very full book bag, full of books, rolling her eyes she handed it to Guy, Upon trying to open the other, she found that the label had changed, 'Seals First Please.' She took a deep breath and switched to the envelope for physicality seals. "Your Sensei is a remarkably annoying person sometimes," she said to an increasingly puzzled Guy before she noticed that the label on the envelope of seals she was holding was marked, 'But you still love me don't you?' causing her to restrain an explosion of laughter.

***

Hyuuga Itsue was a Chunnin at age fourteen, she was hard-working, and held a great deal of respect for Azami-sama, a nervous girl she admired her forwardness, and outgoing nature. It also didn't hurt that she was endlessly fascinated with the idea of being whipped. Well maybe not being whipped, or maybe being whipped would help too. It was mostly the idea of being under someone else's control. She had talked to Azami-Sama about it several times, but even aside from the non-involvement she'd enforced, there was something missing from the idea, she couldn't help but wish someone would start from the ground up, she didn't care about how it went after that, she definitely wanted it to start with someone who had no official authority over her, she wanted him to take it. She shook her head to clear it, he looked a little like the Yondaime, Azami-sama was going to train him to… Back to work, she shouldn't be daydreaming, she definitely shouldn't be daydreaming about this, oh Kami he was going to be a freaking panty-soaker, look at those eyes, and his chakra, it was so bright and big, she could barely make out his outline when she was looking right at him, she had to kind of focus somewhere else. Ah he's coming this way. Oh KAMI, what if he smelled her, the bitter stench of rotting candied almonds, oh Kami. As Uzumaki Naruto approached, Hyuuga Itsue, who was the rich deep maroon of uncooked liver thought she was going to faint.

"Sen-Ka-Han asked me to give you a message," Naruto said completely oblivious to the difficulties the girl was having from her interrupted daydreams.

"Uh, what message? What message did Azami-Sama want you to give me Naruto-Sam, de Naruto-kun?" she asked relieved at the subject.

"She told me before and after she made a noise with her whip, that's so cool, I can't wait until I can use a whip like She-Ka-Chan, it'll be so neat, it'll be like," he demonstrated, like he was whipping Itsue, "Whoosh K-CHA, Whoosh K-CHA, Whoosh K-CHA." Itsue couldn't help but picture the whip moving towards her, her stomach was roiling, she shivered in anticipation, flinching at each imaginary strike, "I'm sorry, I wouldn't whip you Hyuuga-chan," Naruto apologized putting his hand on the kneeling girls shoulder.

"Why not?" Itsue asked her voice breaking as she opened her eyes, and looked at the boy.

"I couldn't whip someone who was nice, that'd be mean," he said sagely, "And all this time you were following us around, and you didn't say anything mean, or throw anything at all, so I bet you're nice," he smiled up at her brightly.

"Not nice enough to whip apparently," the embarrassed girl muttered under her breath to quietly for the boy to hear make out as she stood and brushed herself off.

"What'd you say Hyuuga-chan?" Naruto asked innocently looking up at the now standing girl.

"THE MESSAGE, WHAT WAS THE MESSAGE, NARUTO-SAMA?" she swallowed, and took a deep breath, "Kun, Kun, Narutokun, what was the message?"

"Oh, Yeah," she could swear she was sweating a little, "Ka-She-Sei said that, 'She wouldn't mind if you wanted to push me on the swing for ten or fifteen minutes," he said looking up at the girl, "That was the message Hyuuga-chan," he looked down. Back in comfortable territory, she sighed before looking down at the boy slyly.

"She wouldn't mind?" she asked already having the gist of Azami-Sama's message, "Would you mind if I pushed you on the swings for ten or fifteen minutes?" she asked looking down at the boy, who suddenly looked to have become very shy, turning a little red, and looking down mumbling a little, "What was that?" 'Kawaii, he's such a little boy.'

"I don't think I'd mind at all, if you really wanted to, Hyuuga-Chan," he said with the tiniest smile starting to light up his face.

"Call me Itsue, Naruto-kun, and I think I'd have a lot of fun pushing you on the swing for fifteen minutes," she said reaching down for the boys hand, and taking it in her own before leading him off towards the swings.

***

When Itachi arrived home his father thankfully was not present, his brother was playing with his third cousin Mutsumi, a five-year-old who was, according to Fugaku going to be married to Sasuke, and according to Mikoto completely uninterested, Itachi had to agree. All of Sasuke's attempts to, 'assert,' his, 'authority as a male Uchiha,' had ended badly for the boy, once landing him in the hospital due to an impressive Taijutsu display by his more advanced cousin. Itachi thought he knew what the problem was, ultimately, his brother was an idiot, and his cousin didn't like it. Fugaku said that it was the place of men to rule women, and Sasuke didn't question for a moment the fact that his father was owned the few times they had seen him spar with his own spouse, or the well documented and thoroughly humiliating record of interactions that his father had as a ninja, though Itachi supposed he might have just not noticed, and in all fairness the ninja records were Jounin/ANBU level clearance, so he couldn't know about those.

***

'Kami,' she thought watching her youngest son get thrashed by his cousin after another stupid mistake, 'Please, don't let him be as stupid as his father,' she rolled her eyes, thinking back on the tumultuous times of her youth.

Uchiha Fugaku, at fifteen had considered himself the rival of the Ninja from his class who had gotten the best overall grades, Namikaze Minato, of course the fact that he had come in last didn't even bear mentioning, he had felt that he was better, after all he was an Uchiha, he had to be, it also didn't bear mentioning, that due to the fact that he was the oldest of his graduating class, by three years, (It was his last chance.) and he had graduated due to exceptional circumstances, (Many, many bribes) he had been placed on a 'special' team. In his own mind Fugaku relished the fact that he was so awesome that he had been put on a team with two Chunnin, and a Jounin, which meant that he was on an elite team. His teammates knew otherwise, it wasn't punishment, per se, just an ongoing C-rank, involving that poor, 'SPECIAL,' boy that had started the academy early, and briefly been with his own age mates. Tsume found it hilarious, but Mikoto kept her from laughing in the poor boys face, although, he was awful lazy for someone who wanted to be a Ninja so badly, as explained by his parents. Looking back, Mikoto felt no regret at helping him unlock his Sharingan, and no regret per-se regarding marrying him. Although she was getting damn tired of his spiel about his, 'superior Uchiha brain,' figuring out how to unlock the Sharingan fully, when he frightened Sasuke into wetting himself. As if on cue Uchiha Dingato jumped out from behind a bush, and shouted, terrifying poor Sasuke, and causing Mutsumi to explode into giggles, she tore into him.

"Uchiha Dingato, What by Kami, are you doing to my son?" the former Jounin asked poking her brother-in-law in the chest, "If I have told you once, I have told you a thousand times, there is no proof that wetting yourself unlocks the Sharingan, in fact the only person who it has ever worked for is my husband, and those were remarkable circumstances."

"Mother, you focused KI on him, until he was vomiting, and wetting himself in terror," Itachi said coming up behind her, "Hardly unusual for dad." She rolled her eyes, Dingato glared at her, and Itachi.

"Mikoto-san, Fugaku-Sama has told me of many illustrious kinsmen in the past who have used this method, I don't know why you think that he is basing his knowledge entirely on his own experiences, when he is clearly not," he said indignantly, Sasuke parroting his statement, while Mutsumi laughed.

"Are you assigned to guard us today Dingato-kun?" Mikoto asked with a tired sigh ignoring the slight.

"Of course," he swelled with pride, guarding his brother, and leaders most precious possession, and his son.

"Please take Sasuke into the house to change, while I discuss respect with my eldest, and little Mutsumi-chan alright?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course Mikoto-dono," he smirked at Itachi before bustling the irate Sasuke into the house.

"Kasan, the Hokage has sent me to request your presence at a meeting, in his office later, will you allow me to accompany you in that direction?" Itachi asked respectfully.

"Well," she baited, "I was supposed to watch Mutsumi for her mother, all day," she finished looking at her son with doe eyes, but getting the wrong reaction, "I will ask Dingato-san to watch Sasuke," she finished after seeing the hopeful look in Mutsumi's eyes, "Yes, you can come dear." She put action to her words before coming back, 'I really do like Mutsumi,' she thought, "So, Mutsumi-chan, is Sasuke still…" She asked earning a raised eyebrow from Itachi, and a disgusted nod from Mutsumi. "And are you helping me fix it?" she asked pointedly, getting another eyebrow, and this time a solemn nod. "Good girl."

"I'm sorry, but what is this about?" Itachi asked puzzled at the exchange.

"Your brother, since the latest talk with his father, has taken to exposing himself to his purported betrothed, and shouting, 'Behold the power of the Uchiha Men!" at the top of his lungs, we're trying to break him of the habit before he starts school," his mother said simply.

"Break him of the habit how?" Itachi asked warily, eyeing Mutsumi doing fierce front kicks to invisible opponents every once in a while.

"Negative reinforcement," Mikoto deadpanned, Itachi winced.

***

Mutsumi's mother was an assistant to the Hokage, which meant she got to hang out there at the tower sometimes, not as fun as it sounds, but there was one bright spot, sort of, you see she was usually a very confident girl, but this bright spot made her unsure. There was a boy who sometimes went in to visit with the Sandaime, and he was always so loud and confident, so excited, and brave, so exciting, she liked him, and there was one thing she knew for certain. She was not going to marry Sasuke! Her mother wasn't born an Uchiha, and was behind her on that, but her father seemed too excited that she would marry the second in line, but she wouldn't do it. And if they tried to make her, then that nice blonde boy would take her away, and she'd bet a million ryou that he'd sweep her off her feet, and take her to a castle, and maybe they'd fight dragons, or bandits, and be famous ninja's together. And if he didn't, well she could always keep kicking Sasuke in the pee pee, that shut him up for a while. Of course the sudden shift in thought didn't stop her first line of thought immediately, which meant that she was drawn into her own little fantasy regarding exposure, and wondering if she'd ever get to see a certain blondes pee pee, both her mother, and her Aunt had explained the full implications of seeing a boy's pee pee, upon reflection both women would regret how they had explained the relationship between a woman, and what she saw on a man's body, and her relationship with the man. A Plot was Hatched.

***

Itachi did not like the look on that girls face, she looked positively malicious.

***

Hana found her mother playing with Kiba, and a couple of mostly grown pups by the kennels of the Inuzuka compound. "I take your place on a protection detail, just so you can spend your twilight years playing with kids?" Hana pretended to scoff, "Piteous."

"Hey!" Kiba said indignantly, before a hand to the forehead knocked him on his butt, along with a stuck out tongue.

"Hey, What Squirt?" she asked her brother with a playful smile.

"Here for a reason?" Tsume laughed as she ruffled her daughter's hair affectionately, "I know you guys are overkill, but shouldn't you be on that protection detail right now?" After a brief discussion of Hokage's, Traitors, and Paper Animals, Two Troubled Women, dragged their confused relative to the park in front of the Hokage Tower without further ado.

***

Cat, Tiger, and Eagle had been sent to get three different people, coincidentally, they had the same starting place when they searched for those people, 'Yamanaka's Flowers,' where they hoped to find either Inoichi himself, or be pointed in his direction, which after finding them with their respective heirs enjoying the fine day in the civilian park closest to the Hokage Tower, led to them running into a very odd group including a distraught Naruto, while leading the Clan heads towards the park exit closest to the tower.

***

Mitarashi Anko was depressed. Nothing new there, she'd get some dango, some sake, old enough to kill, old enough to drink right? She ignored the hateful looks, she had on a good face though, Fuck them all, I'm happy as can be, was what she showed them, she did it well, maybe ramen today, yeah she felt like ramen today, a little for our fallen brothers, she chuckled mirthlessly turning it into a more than slightly maniacal belly laugh, drawing one of her few friends out of the woodwork, she didn't even notice Kurenai-chan falling into step beside her as her thoughts pulled her heartlessly back in time.

After Orochimaru-Sama had explained how she had to become a jounin her path was clear. With a little research she had her opportunity, one of his students was terrible at traps, but was still under his tutelage in as much, as he critiqued the traps he wasn't caught in, if she made a much better trap. . .

***

Her plan worked, twelve year old Chunnin Mitarashi Anko, had caught the Fourth Hokage in a trap, unconscious to boot, she hadn't counted on the very pregnant jounin behind him though, and she knew there would be no more help forthcoming from her Sensei, and she hadn't even gotten her chance to seduce him yet.

***

The Death-Goddess remembered the conversation well, she still wasn't sure if it had been her own powers seeking a solution, or the powerful developing chakra inside her, but Anko had left deeply devoted to the idea, already half in love with the unborn son within her, even as she spoke to the girl she knew she was telling the truth, but she had had a bad feeling about the life of the wonderful little boy who would be born, she had had the feeling straight through to the end of her mortal life, looking into the rage-filled pinwheels of the Sharingan, as her empty body was slain during it's helplessness.

Now he was gone, she'd never even gotten to meet him, and some orphan was named, 'in his honor,' to commemorate a 'dear friend,' of the Yondaime, 'no,' she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, it wasn't the kids fault, poor bastard had the fox in him, he didn't need someone else after him, she would bet that he was a barrel of laughs with a demon in his belly, "So Ramen today, Nai-chan?" she said leading the way to Ichiraku's deciding she would ask about the Demon Gaki today, maybe he'd be worth a look, and dragging her friend along.

***

They had just sat down when the menacing figure rose behind them, Morino Ibiki had taken longer than he'd hoped to find the chunnin, Mitarashi Anko on her day off, as she had altered her common schedule, but he didn't suppose the extra time would make any difference.

"Mitarashi, the Hokage has arranged a meeting with a potential Sensei, she is my Sempai, and most adept, he requests your presence immediately however," Ibiki said simply upon approaching the Kunoichi.

She was a good ninja, and prepared to serve her leader at any time, messing with Ibiki however was just too fun, "Ibiki-Kun," she whined loudly, "Can't we just stay a little while? We haven't even eaten yet." Kurenai just rolled her eyes at her friend before turning to the Special Jounin herself.

"We'll be right along Morino-san, if you'll give us just a second, Anko-chan was muttering something about asking the workers here a question about the young Uzumaki-kun," she turned expectantly towards her friend, who now had the full attention of both the old man behind the counter, and the suddenly glaring girl near their own age who was handling the order-taking herself. Not noticing the sudden fierceness, or alarm on the Special Jounin's face before his eyes narrowed.

"You'll learn all you need to know later, Hokage's Office Now," and he left leaving the two chunnin to race towards the Hokage Tower, alarming thoughts chasing themselves around in their heads.

***

Jiraiya had opened the envelope and found two books inside, he didn't know if it was an incredible job at sealing them or what but he was intrigued, one was a book of detailed charts titled, "Hyuuga Views," and the other was called "Bloodlines, and Limits: Hereditary Powers of the Ninja World, Great and Small," it was credited as "Researched by: Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina, and Written by: Namikaze Minato," to say that these caught his eye would have been an understatement, but the page that the second book fell open to drew his attention much more firmly in the end.

***

Divine Guardian/Demonic Slave, thought by most to be two separate bloodlines it is one of the most unique in the world in many ways, the most remarkable facet of this bloodline is that it is the original basis of bloodline transfer jutsus of all kinds, while many might wonder how a bloodline can be the basis for such a wide category of jutsu, especially ones that don't require any specific genetic structure on the part of the user whatsoever they would be assuaged by the fact that it is the only bloodline in the world that is communicable through more than specially designed jutsu and genetic descent.

Like any other bloodline it can be obtained through the usual means, ie inheritance, and bloodline sharing jutsu, however it can also be spread through blood/chakra contact.

Another important difference is that it has both two different divisions, and a different form for every holder/wielder, leading to the confusion surrounding the origin of this bloodline. To examine these differences it is necessary to first take a look at what the bloodline is. It is a bloodline that lies dormant until activated, although notable attempts have been made to alter the functions involved, but ultimately the bloodline is a collection of powers involving personal transformation that is passed in it's dormant state by an infusion of chakra and blood from a carrier, and then activated by a similar infusion from the person the infused person has tuned their bloodline towards, or simply put, the person who is infused with the dormant bloodline will seek blood and chakra from the person whom they are most loyal to, who they care the most about. Recently attempts have been made to use the sealing arts to isolate certain factors of this bloodline, directing the bloodline to activate to another person other than the one who should activate it, the living individual whom the effected individual feels the most loyalty towards, while some success in stopping the seeking or completion aspects of the bloodline have been experienced, it has been found that a Shinobi of greater power than the applier of the seal, will overpower the seal without much difficulty.

***

"Oh KAMI, this, OH KAMI," Jiraiya understood it now, a simple passage on the bloodline blew the entire thing wide open, it covered all his misgivings about the seals, and explained what was underneath them, Sensei could overpower the seals, certainly with a little help if not alone, and Anko would not only be free, but she'd have a nice new bloodline to play with. Except that the Professor looked even more apprehensive after reading the indicated passage, he was about to find the reason why when the object of their investigation arrived.

***

"Ibiki, good, will she be along-," Sarutobi was interrupted by the arrival of the two chunnin behind the interrogator, "Good, You're Here," he glanced at Kurenai, he was slightly surprised and impressed when she merely drew closer to her friend, "Anko this meeting regards both your future and your past," the Hokage looked at her significantly with his eyebrow raised just slightly.

"Nai, knows the highlights I don't have any problem sharing the news with a friend, so I'm finally getting a new teacher?" Anko fished cheering a little until she saw the look on the old man's face.

"Anko, sit, and no matter what you feel like doing, or saying do not interrupt," Sarutobi shot a look to Ibiki, and gestured for Jiraiya to begin.

"I guess I'm starting then Hissy-Fit," she glared at the nickname, "As you know I was given the responsibility of determining the make-up of the seal old Scales gave you before you came back," she slumped a bit in her seat before straightening up and putting on a brave front, "Of course I was missing one piece, and looking at it without this, it wasn't the whole puzzle." He held up the opened book before her face with the opened page, "You see without the full scope of the underpinnings it looks like a chakra reinforced seal to bind you to his will, to enslave you, but in reality," he pointed to a small chart he had seemingly had in his hand all along, "The seals were to control the mark caused by the bloodline."

"I have a-" Jiraiya put a finger to her lips, staring her down.

"Read, Hissy, Read," he said pointing to the book.

***

This was the part that he had dreaded, the warring apprehension, pain, disbelief, confusion. "This can't be it, Jiraiya-sama, you didn't find it, you have to look somewhere else," she looked up at him.

"I thought so at first too, but see the reciprocal protocols are actually part of the bloodline, they naturally form that seal,-" he trailed off, noticing that she was looking at him accusingly.

"He's not just some orphan," she said in a deadly quiet voice, standing to confront the Hokage, and his student, incoherent in her rage, "I've been avoiding, he reminded me of his death, he, I could've, and he, and it's not even a part of, AHH!!" she bolted tears streaming down her face, she had spent over four years avoiding the one she was mourning, someone she was supposed to be there for, and the only thoughts in her head were about finding him, and somehow making it up to him.

***

She'd found him, it had taken her a record amount of time, and Lee's help on shame duty, but they'd gotten him back in, damn 'caretakers,' they were supposed to take care of orphans, and if anyone was an orphan Naruto was, she didn't know anyone who had so many against him, even now, some crazy Hyuuga woman was yelling at him, as she fell from the sky. Nodding to Lee they quickened their pace towards where the woman looked like she was going to land, hoping to find their fellow, or find out how to find him.

***

Itsue-chan had pushed him for fifteen minutes, and it had been incredible, she had pushed him so high, he could never get that high on his own, and he had gone so fast he had tears in his eyes, and he wasn't even crying or anything, he had been pushing for about five minutes when he realized that he'd never be able to get her going that high alone, she seemed to be having fun, but that must be because she didn't realize how fun going high was, he was just looking around for someone who might be willing to help, considering going back to that green guy or something, when he reminded himself thinking about the green guy, force-multiplier, he could help himself, as he formed the seal for shadow clones his only thought was that Itsue would have as much fun as he had had when she had pushed him.

***

Aburame Shibi had been observing insect samples with his son in the park, more an excuse to give him the chance to play with other children if he wished than anything else, but a worthwhile pursuit on it's own as well, when he saw what was perhaps the most shocking thing he had ever seen, there had to be over a thousand Uzumaki Naruto's standing in two long straight lines, accelerating someone along their distance, he didn't know where the child had learned the Jutsu, but beyond the startling chakra display it seemed to be an ingenious deployment of them, the clone they were accelerating between them would hit whatever it was heading towards like an avalanche. At that point he recovered enough from his shock to check what the clone was heading towards, he was just in time to see that it wasn't another clone that hit the back of the woman on the swing, knocking Naruto out cold, and sending the screaming woman into the air at an alarming, and almost totally vertical manner. He was still considering his options when she reached the apex of her flight, almost a thousand feet above the ground, he sent his entire swarm, and his son's burgeoning hive to slow the woman, before going through two further steps, a summoning, and what could best be described as an adaptive call, sending several giant beetles, and all the bugs in the park to slow the woman, he still wasn't sure it would be enough, timing his leap carefully, the head of the Aburame clan caught the woman in mid-air almost a hundred feet up, recognizing in a detached way that she was a Hyuuga, he landed with her, uninjured both of them. Until she saw the unconscious Naruto lying crumpled under the swing she had been on, she twisted poorly away from her savior towards the child, going down unable to catch herself with the hand busy rubbing her sore back. She ignored all that as she started limping towards her temporary charge, until the Aburame gestured to his son, and tiredly helped her towards the boy.

***

"Ahh," Lee got to Naruto first, before turning to Tenten, "We've got to get him to the hospital." he said looking at the unquestionably unconscious, but apparently uninjured Naruto. Tenten just rolled her eyes.

"There's probably not any point, we should take him to the Hokage, he'd be better before we got him in," she threw an angry look over her shoulder at Itsue, being helped by Shibi, "What'd he do this time, beat up a jounin?" she narrowed her eyes before turning back to Naruto, and with Lee getting a side they had barely gotten him standing before he began to come to, it was then that they realized that both of his arms were broken, once on each bone, only Naruto's sharp intake of breath was any indication of a problem, but to even show that much pain said a lot to both Tenten, and Lee, and they quickly backed away.

"Twenty-chan," he said woozy, "And Surprised-kun, how are you?" he said stumbling slightly causing a wince from all present.

"I don't think we can carry you without your arms getting hurt worse Narutokun," Lee said with an apologetic wince.

"I'm fine Surprised," Naruto consoled lightly, "I can walk fine," he shook his head to clear it.

"Don't call us that," Tenten said without any real anger, "We'll walk with you."

"I'll lead you all back to Azami-Sama," Itsue said, wincing as she hit her twisted ankle, she corrected herself as Shibi put an arm around her, "We'll lead you all back." They started out, and as Tenten got a picture of what had occurred she began to berate Naruto which is how they were discovered by both Ino-Shika-Cho sr, and jr, and the three Anbu sent to retrieve them.

***

'Force Multiplier my foot,' she thought blushing as she gingerly limped back towards Azami-sama's location, almost an hour later than she had left her, supported by Aburame-sama, and followed by a contrite Narutokun being harangued by a slightly frantic Tentenchan, the pair of them followed by a concerned Leekun, and a calm Shinokun. After witnessing the end of their little swing adventure, Tenten, and Lee had arrived just as Naruto woke up, and hadn't even gotten the chance to mention getting him back in again, when they met up with both the Senior and Junior Ino-Shika-Cho trios and ended up preceding to the location of the Hyuuga matriarch and company as a larger group, trying to answer few questions to avoid explaining everything twice.

"Kami Twice in one day?" Cat said scooping Naruto up and looking around frantically, spotting Itsue she approached her, "Hyuuga-San, do you know what happened?" she said succinctly standing in front of the woman near her own age.

"Just an accident, Anbu-san," she said rubbing her back, "Pretty embarrassing really." She winced a little.

"What kind of accident would you allow to-" Cat said beginning to work up her head of steam towards the woman who had been watching Naruto, when he interrupted her himself.

"Cat-chan," he said still quite woozily, "I went so high, I thought she'd have fun like I did, I pushed too hard though, I don't think people should fly unless they have a way to land softly like a bird does." He finished profoundly before promptly passing out again.

"Oh-SHIT," Cat said as she picked up the pace towards the Hyuuga Matriarch's location.

***

Hizashi Hyuuga was not low on chakra, nor was he any stranger to sealing techniques, and neither was he unfamiliar with his former teammates pregnant urges towards food, without his storage seals though he probably would have ended up looking foolish as he bought a package of paper plates, disposable cutlery, paper cups, and enough food to feed about a hundred normal ninjas, just in case, rushing to the park he met up with his non-bloodline transferred wife, pale brother, and beloved son, just before they found an interesting scene, and many more people than they had expected to find.

***

Itachi's party happened to arrive at the same time as Itsue led the other's back to Azami's group, cutting off any exploration of the new training seals for the present, all of which was thrown aside at seeing Naruto just beginning to come to again, with two very broken arms, Mutsumi was the first to react, "Naruto-kun!" she didn't even notice the sly look her elder cousin, and Aunt shot her.

With a sigh Azami after her attention was drawn to the situation, calming Hinata with a word and pulling Guy over with her. She knew that attention would have to be paid to this immediately if they were going to avoid Naruto's arms healing incorrectly, especially with how he healed. Grabbing his left arm first, she had Guy hold his torso, "Brace yourself Naruto-kun, I'm going to set your arm," after two heart wrenching silences, and four loud pops, Azami was impressed as she thought that at the very least he was far ahead if he was going to be I&T, he hadn't made a sound. She was saddened, but definitely impressed. Tiger, seeing how this was going, grew two impressive splints for Naruto-kun to wear until his powers of recuperation could give him use of his arms back.

***

In actuality Naruto's powers of recuperation were ignoring his arms entirely, and would be for some time, as he wasn't in any danger from those around him. Without an immediate threat Naruto's healing abilities were split among three tasks, maintaining integrity among certain now damaged areas of his brain to prevent degradation during repair, repairing said damage at an extremely slow rate, due to the strain of maintenance of the first function, and the amounts of healing being used towards the third function, the lion's share of his healing was chipping away at some old damage, while healing was being done in his brain anyway. The old damage, a seal designed specifically to circumvent it's own destruction, and attack/hurt/restrict Naruto, was both far from perfect, and wouldn't last forever, of course if Naruto's healing ability had known anything about seals it wouldn't have even survived this healing session intact, of course that is a matter for another time.

***

Naruto-kun was just waking up, it was fascinating to watch with her Byakugan, lot's of Chakra was helping, but not healing his brain, some was healing his brain, and some was attacking some kind of blockage, she was starting to wonder if it was somehow damaging his seal when the exponential progress of the work in his brain completed itself, and healed his arms almost instantly, she wasn't sure she liked the gleam in her mother's eye, when her father, and his group arrived, but what could happen?

***

As soon as she saw the scroll in Hizashi's hand she had the idea, deciding to send one of the ANBU to get the Hokage, they could just as easily have a picnic to discuss things, and everyone was here right, she smiled, "Well if everyone else is here, why don't we just make this a picnic? Gekkou-san, would you go retrieve the Hokage, and whoever might like to join us?" she glanced at the awakening Naruto, "Would anyone like to volunteer to help Naruto-kun to eat, his arms seem to be preoccupied?" she asked innocently. Cat-chan, Wolf-chan, Hinata-chan, a little Pink-haired girl, Inoichi's Daughter, Itsue-chan, a little girl with two buns, a boy with eyebrows that could almost match Guys, Guy-kun himself, along with a little girl who had arrived with Itachi-kun and his Mother all stepped forward, along with Tsume and Mikoto herself.

"I will stand aside, and allow these most youthful children the honor of helping to feed the burning fires of my worthy opponents youth while he is unable!" Guy spoke out enthusiastically, "And if they tire of the task before it is completed, and Naruto-kun's appetite is sated, I will complete the task, and run around the wall one hundred times without stopping, or using chakra to cling to it!" Everyone sweat-dropped, Tsume, Cat and Mikoto both fussed over Naruto a bit before allowing that one of the younger girls could do it just as easily, and Wolf blushing slightly beneath her mask agreed with the younger girls in principal that they could take turns, and that way no one would be unable to eat in short order, all while Naruto was arguing for his own efforts, and struggling to get out of the splints, a horrendous crack split the air, focusing everyone's attention on a benignly smiling Azami, "You can take turns helping my apprentice to eat, Naruto, that means you."

"But Sen-Ka-Chan I'm fine, I can feed myself-," she shook her head slowly.

"If only you hadn't been foolish, and played around without warning on your first day with a new Jutsu," she sighed, "Oh well, it's unavoidable now, maybe you'll show more common sense next time, eh pupil?" Azami deadpanned, fooling Naruto.

His face scrunched up in an adorable little thinking pout, he probably thought he looked angry, Kawaii, "You're right, Shi-Sen-Chan, I'll hafta be real careful from now on, I mean if I'm Hokage, I can't make mistakes like that.

Almost everyone else present sweat-dropped.

***

As she fled she didn't know whether she should be angry or not, she could have looked out for him, but others certainly should have too. She didn't know why she did it, she wasn't even consciously aware of seeing him before she threw the kunai to scatter those around him, she had nicked his cheek, but it had already healed by the time she reached him, his eyes widened when she licked the blood from his cheek with a forced smile that appeared to bystanders to be almost feral, she decided that teasing him might put him at ease, "Delicious GakI, I'll have to finish you later-" she began to wink when she noticed how much more terrified the kid looked as she sprinted through the park.

***

"Ah, Sen-Ka-Chan was wrong someone is going to eat me!" Naruto was on the verge of hyperventilating all his old nightmares of the punishments the Orphanage Attendants would describe came to him in vivid detail. And his arms were stuck in these trees, with the adrenaline rushing through his system he remembered Hinata's explanation of what she would be learning to use instead of her mother's arts, she'd said that it was okay because he couldn't do it right without a Byakugan, just a little, but no hand signs she had said. Being carried high speed through the park Naruto attempted a Jyuuken strike from the arm held out straight, which just came in contact with her lower neck, where her shoulder met the joint.

Anko's World Exploded.

***

"Honestly, passing out at a dead sprint, they could have both been killed," Chouza who had caught them with little effort, and in time to prevent a nasty impact rolled his eyes, "Kids are so careless sometimes, well he did something to stop her," he chuckled, "If he can take her out maybe he should be the sempai?" he laughed at the joke that had occurred as Inoichi had given him the gossip on Azami's suspicions regarding one of the things the Hokage wanted to discuss. Giving the unconscious girl a cursory examination Azami grinned, chuckled, and finally started laughing hysterically while binding the girl, just in case.

"I guess he is my apprentice," she said to the questioning looks from those around her. Before looking up to greet her arriving former Sensai, and current Hokage, along with another girl near the same age, and Sarutobi's son, the elder two looking at the unconscious Chunnin's body apprehensively.

***

She won, big one too, her debts would now no longer be classified as obscene, or impossible, Shizune was surprised and ecstatic, she wasn't surprised at all when a toad the size of a small dog handed her a small scroll, she hadn't talked to Jiraiya in a while, and it had been with great reluctance that he had agreed to not contact her without great need.

She scrawled an affirmative on the bottom of the scroll, sending it back with it's messenger, two weeks on Nagi Island, they could cut through Kiri, they'd be safe enough, he didn't even mention going back, chakra irregularites, so no blood, she sighed as she and Shizune readied to leave, looking at the voucher a moment before handing it to Shizune for dispensation, sounded simple enough.

***

She felt great, she had just had the biggest orgasm ever, and she was certain it wasn't just the biggest for her, but EVER! Kami, whatever God she'd ended up with after getting drunk today could keep her, she didn't even remember, no she had to, no she found out that the fourth's son was alive, she'd promised her, but…

That was about the moment that Mitarashi Anko's train of thought made contact with the tracks again, it wasn't morning, she wasn't hung over, and she had been saving her virginity out of some twisted guilt towards someone she had just learned was still alive, and when she went to introduce herself, 'Anko Style,' he blew her mind, and now she was tied up.

"I take it you're to be my second apprentice?" a voice asked from above her.

"I don't know what you're talking about you old-BLFTBLTL" Anko was stopped before she really got started by the forceful application of a ball gag, and a gently shaking finger, wielded by a woman dressed to kill, and probably with the tail end of kindness, mixed with the whip in her hand. She had the white eyes of the Hyuuga's Byakugan, but Anko had never seen any Hyuuga like this.

"Why don't you join us, I'll tell you what, my first apprentice will help you eat, being detained as you are.

***

A new evil plan had formed when the returned Naruto had actually succeeded in forcing out a shadow clone without hand signs, after her repeating her reassurances regarding Konoha's firm stances against cannibalism, and reaffirming her own protection against the same, she almost felt guilty, but she couldn't let him go unpunished, the amount of chakra he'd wasted had been visible without the Byakugan active, but it was an incredible feat, they'd have to explore that, and she knew just who to find about that too, but training aside the Hyuuga matriarchs agile mind based on Itsue's report, and Anko's appearance, took the splints off the clone before admonishing an embarrassed Naruto not to ruin the other's fun, she then sent the clone to feed the errant Anko, beginning both her new student's punishments.

***

He didn't really realize that it was punishment, but it certainly made him warm, as the girls fed him, a hand on a shoulder, or arm, brushing his hair out of his eyes, wiping his face, he was getting warm, his face, neck, chest, and his peeper itched, if he hadn't been so hungry, and they hadn't been feeding him real fast he would have asked if one of them could scratch it, but Itsue-Chan had told him that he shouldn't talk with his mouth full, when he tried.

***

She wanted to look after him, no better way than being close, but chibi-sex god or not, he was not going to be freaking first apprentice over her. While everyone else was enjoying the weather, almost like a mini-carnival, she was getting fed by 'Sempai,' humiliating, but he seemed to be having fun, after a very short time indeed Anko decided to play along, and lay down the law about who was boss later, after all he was having such a good time.

***

He knew it was probably no fun to be fed like a baby, so he was making it as fun as possible for Kohai, "Open Up, it's a Kunai!" he got almost all the rice in her mouth that time, and almost none up her nose, he thought she was enjoying the game too, she was going to be a good Kohai.

***

I'm evil, I'm ending it here, wanted to finish up the day at least, but… maybe next time KYFC Neh?

AN: I want to be clear about this, those with future memories aren't imagining current Naruto sexually, just a less naive future Naruto, and all others, are reacting mostly to his extreme resemblance to the Yondaime, and perhaps for the more far-sighted they're seeing the man he will be, trained to know about sex, and seduction with his own nature mixed in, a powerful combination for them.

AN2: The seal/seals that are on Naruto holding him back cannot rebuild themselves, but as long as they are technically complete they can reinforce what remains, making them tougher each time they start to get worn away. Devilishly tricky blighters aren't they? Naruto's healing ability/body/chakra is finding a blockage, and attacking it all at once, if it would focus on one piece of the widely cut/drawn/burned seal, then it would fail completely when that was eaten away, and drop in short order, much like a dome or an arch, you get rid of a piece of an arch and see how fast it falls ne?

AN3: Sorry about the length, sometimes these things happen.


End file.
